


Diese kalte Nacht

by LangeSaite



Category: Deadwind/Karppi (TV series)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LangeSaite/pseuds/LangeSaite





	1. Chapter 1

　　“今夜太冷了，卡佩。今夜太冷。”  
　　  
　　索菲亚·卡佩敲开科斯马斯基办公室门时其人正在接电话。他指指桌子，意思是把文件放下就能走。卡佩在他对面站了一会儿，毫无必要地在两腿间来回交换重心。科斯马斯基的办公桌对面有椅子，不过料想他不太愿意见她舒舒服服地坐在椅子上赖着不走。果不其然，他挂掉电话后第一句话就是“你怎么还在这儿”。  
　　“我，呃，”卡佩波弄一下桌上的两页薄纸，“来送报告？”  
　　科斯马斯基皱起脸。他的绝大部分耐性都消耗在这个下属身上，甚至超过了对孩子和妻子，不管怎样，她确实是赫尔辛基最好的警探之一，如果确实有复数个的话。“你又有什么高见，”科斯马斯基说，“卡佩警探？”  
　　卡佩比了个手势，“没什么。”她清了清嗓子，看了科斯马斯基一眼说，“办公室新来的警探……是怎么回事？”  
　　她以为自己听起来也许有点虚弱，幸而科斯马斯基至少假装忽略了这点，“是你的新搭档，菲利帕·麦基，挺有前途的年轻人。”  
　　“好吧。”  
　　科斯马斯基盯着卡佩的脸看了一会儿，把笔放下说：“我以为你需要人手，卡佩。”  
　　“是啊。”卡佩耸了耸肩，“我确实需要。”  
　　“有人退出，就得有人加入。”她的上司续道，口吻听起来甚至有点像劝慰，虽然毫无道理，毕竟搭档来去是常事，努尔米来得快去得快，而她和努尔米关系欠佳人尽皆知，科斯马斯基想，或许仅仅是女人的感伤，毕竟努尔米的境遇与她的鲁莽不无关系。“我记得努尔米来的时候你还抱怨过需要人手，记得吗，卡佩。”  
　　“……”索菲亚·卡佩将皮筋从脑袋上扯掉，努尔米走后，她的头发重新蓬乱起来，卡佩一面将皮筋套上手腕，一面说：“我需要熟手。”  
　　“努尔米适应得不错，”科斯马斯基循循善诱，他似乎指望能通过多说几句提前减少手下最优秀的警探和新手搭档的摩擦，努尔米在岗时他们两人的火药味上下皆知，这可太过了，“我想麦基小姐也不会太差。卡佩，每个人都得适应着过下去。”  
　　索菲亚·卡佩摊开手，示意自己明白。科斯马斯基说得句句在理，她没什么别的能说，他望着下属拉开门走出去的背影，心想她确实还需要时间来适应前一任搭档离开留下的空白。她本该也申请休假才是。  
　　  
　　菲利帕·麦基大学毕业不久就加入了赫尔辛基警局。她是犯罪学硕士生，长于研究，毫无办案经验。佩特拉在倒咖啡时问她有没有开过枪，她说自己加入过射击俱乐部。体能训练时打的人形靶与人完全是两回事，好在他们大概近期应该没多少可能再遇到安娜·贝里达尔之类的案子，至少卡佩希望如此。  
　　“实际上，我本来考虑的是经济犯罪科，”麦基谢过佩特拉的咖啡，吹了吹热气，“不过我在结课前看到了霍伊卡拉案，对非经济类的刑侦有了兴趣。”  
　　佩特拉的视线沿着咖啡杯溜过来，卡佩没顾上回她的眼神，只对麦基点点头，看起来有点心不在焉，“亚历克斯·霍伊卡拉的绑架勒索？那不常发生。”  
　　“还有安娜·贝里达尔。”麦基说，“谋杀、商业间谍还有环境犯罪，这么多东西交错在一块，我知道很少见，真是精彩的办案，卡佩警探。”  
　　她看起来像为神话故事心醉神迷的小姑娘，于是索菲亚·卡佩顿了顿，正色道：“一个人可办不到。”她对佩特拉举了举杯，“如果没有佩特拉，JP，科斯马斯基局长，汉堡的警方……还有我的前任搭档努尔米，我一个人应该什么也办不到。”  
　　麦基一个人去查贝里达尔案的卷宗时佩特拉用肩膀轻轻撞了撞卡佩，“‘如果没有佩特拉JP科斯马斯基’……是吗？”她注视卡佩的脸颊，后者心不在焉地捏着杯子，嘴角带着疲倦的细纹，看起来并不比新丧时更好。没有新案，卡佩看起来像一潭死水。  
　　“我得去看看火车站的斗殴，大概和帮派少不了干系，”卡佩说，“回见。”  
　　“JP说帮派的案子一律都归他的组管。”  
　　卡佩抓起文件往箱里塞：“我只听说先到先得。”  
　　“索菲亚。”卡佩抬起头，佩特拉按住她的肩晃了晃，“别太勉强。”  
　　卡佩顿了顿，尽量不去回想那句话是他们在尤西死后要求她回家休息时常说的。没什么可休息，埃米尔和汉娜眼下都在德国，回到家也是独自一人，没有谁必须得到她的陪伴。她清点一番文件，确认并无遗漏，不打算把案卷放还给JP，她对佩特拉比个手势，“佩特拉，这是工作。”每次这么做JP都会发点脾气，多少也算她个人的乐趣来源，不过眼下她考虑的只是工作。非常多的工作。  
　　麦基的毕业论文研究的是再社会化对罪犯的良性影响，她与卡佩坐在车上绕着赫尔辛基的小巷转来转去，随口便与自己的搭档聊了聊监狱内设课程的改良和社会观念对假释犯再社会化的影响，实话说，卡佩对课程瓦解帮派势力的作用暂时保留意见，她更愿意关心如何搜查罪犯窝藏的处所。  
　　下车检查房屋前她特地叮嘱麦基带上证件和枪，麦基被留在身后，卡佩用的托词是希望她看顾好后背，但她没指望麦基能看顾好自己以外的人。  
　　她敲了好一阵才有人应门，对方开了条门缝探出头来，“哪位？”  
　　“赫尔辛基警局，警探卡佩和警探麦基。”卡佩出示过证件，示意对方开门，“我们需要搜查房屋内部。”  
　　“好啊，”对方是个上年纪的男人，头发早已落得不像样了，张嘴说话时缺牙的嘴唇呼哧呼哧地漏风，“请出示一下搜查令吧，警探。”  
　　“搜查令？”  
　　麦基在身后小声说：“卡佩警探，我们没带搜查令，除非是国家调查局，普通警探可不能随意搜查私人住宅……”  
　　卡佩看了她一眼，麦基用更低的声音报了法条的名字与条目，她并不常因为这个惹上事，但麦基的意思是不这么干她可能被起诉，“很有可能”。看来科斯马斯基确实为她出力不少，她看了眼笑得满脸皱纹的守门老人，点了点头。“可以，请允许我问几个问题。”  
　　如果他这会儿说要先打电话给律师，她可能会当场发火。  
　　  
　　“然后呢？”努尔米听上去似乎还挺高兴，口吻中流露说不出的得意，“对方的律师在几分钟内赶到？”  
　　“十分遗憾，”卡佩干巴巴地对着音频连线说，“帮派聘用的律师大概没功夫给一个守门人提供法律援助。”  
　　“确实挺遗憾。”努尔米清了清喉咙，“不过，总算有人提醒你得带搜查令了。”  
　　“科斯马斯基一向不太乐意签这种东西。”  
　　努尔米补充道：“不太愿意给你签。”  
　　“……”卡佩说，“嗯，算是。”  
　　“考虑到是你，卡佩，”努尔米一面笑一面咳嗽，“完全可以理解。”  
　　“别说得好像你没跟着一起闯普瑟尼斯的地窖似的，努尔米。”卡佩抱怨。麦基不怎么乐意跟着她一道冒险，这并非坏事，只是她仍然需要时间适应这个搭档的风格。麦基和努尔米一样熟知关联犯罪的各类数据，对卡佩不符合程序要求之外的命令一律服从，同样与佩特拉JP相处融洽，也深得科斯马斯基赏识（对能找个人约束卡佩行动的这件事，他总是抱有令人费解的期待），但归根结底，她不是努尔米。“你的旅行怎么样？”  
　　连线那头努尔米或许耸了耸肩，他说：“不坏。”  
　　“普罗旺斯气候不错？”卡佩说，冲动之间她甚至想问究竟还要多久，但却捏紧拳头，“葡萄园怎么样？”  
　　“和芬兰比，相当不错。”努尔米说，“白天暖和，晚上凉快。”  
　　“挺惬意的？”  
　　“很宜人。”努尔米说，“我还打算去希腊，有什么建议？”  
　　“希腊？”  
　　努尔米似乎在把玩什么小挂件，音频那头传来零碎的几声脆响，“你们总去希腊度假。”——你，你丈夫，和你的孩子。这些人此刻没有一个在这间房内。撤走多余的床垫后，她的房间看起来大到空旷。卡佩怔忡片刻，说：“尤西乐意盘算这种事。”第一次去的旅行攻略，适合孩子休息的去处，合适的餐厅，一应事项都在她丈夫的脑海里，或许孩子们也记得一些，但她从未精于此道，最多只能勉强回忆起他们从前常去的那家家庭餐馆，以努尔米的挑剔程度来说，应该算不上什么建议。  
　　“我以为你自己就能找到最好的餐厅，”卡佩说，“你总觉得饿。”  
　　对她的指摘，努尔米只轻轻哼了一声，“意有所指，嗯？”  
　　“没。”卡佩由衷地说，“你大概比我擅长这种事，努尔米，擅长得多。”  
　　“我可不会说希腊语。”努尔米轻声笑道，他微笑时眼睛像阳光下的湖水，“你会多少？”  
　　卡佩支着脸对上电脑屏幕上闪动的头像，不禁也跟着笑起来，“一句也不。”  
　　努尔米故作遗憾道：“我还以为能听你说几句，令人遗憾。”  
　　他们安静片刻，卡佩想起他们在汉堡时努尔米嘲弄她的德语“很有趣”，而努尔米似乎正为别的缘故保持沉默，过一会儿，他重新开腔，声音里夹杂几声断断续续的咳嗽，卡佩尽量不去考虑这与辐射的关联，“替我向埃米尔问好，也许我们游泳时能遇上。”  
　　他或许以为卡佩还会带着孩子们来希腊度假。  
　　丈夫的妹妹一家会妥当安排孩子们的旅行，而卡佩留在赫尔辛基。  
　　  
　　JP果然对卡佩“偷取”自己的案子不太满意，他在卡佩的办公桌旁边转来转去，叽咕那类她应该回家休假恢复身心健康之类的废话——看在尤西的份上，他已安息半年多了，科斯马斯基可是在他去世两个月后就把她弄回来的。卡佩径自干着自己的活，这类话JP本也明白不会被听进去，她撕下一张便签，草草记录需要调阅的几份资料。帮派犯罪也算赫尔辛基的痼疾，看在规模有限的份上，国家调查局从来对此充耳不闻。  
　　案子本身并不复杂，按照JP的专业意见，直接交给麦基单干大概也没问题，“卡佩只想趁机抢活儿干”，不过佩特拉和卡佩都认为案情中存在一些微妙的可审之处，是以都没急着起草报告。麦基在调查的过程中有些过于沉浸于与对方展开理解与对话，如果时间充裕，恐怕这些素材足够她写一篇论文出来投稿期刊，这当然不坏，只是在研究和调查之间她需要更清晰的分野，多少也算科斯马斯基希望案子早点结束的理由。  
　　卡佩在车上检查麦基做的笔记，麦基敲了敲车窗，递进一杯咖啡，十分钟前她说得去买点咖啡醒醒脑，卡佩扫了扫她的臂弯，意识到麦基没有私带别的食物进来。努尔米当然不会介意自己的车上有食物的味道，他甚至能享受起来，但麦基是另一回事，她在节食，与卡佩一块时绝不会提一个“饿”字。卡佩包里事先置备的巧克力在冻到不能下口之前就被她自己在熬夜时吃掉了。她并没觉得十分遗憾。  
　　午休时卡佩打开手机，佩特拉路过时匆匆一瞥，表示：“克里特岛。你要休假？”  
　　“没。”  
　　“噢。”佩特拉说，“不和孩子们一起？”  
　　“他们在汉堡。”卡佩说，“埃米尔在读五年级，汉娜正打算考大学。”  
　　“不回赫尔辛基？”  
　　“汉娜一直希望留在德国。”卡佩思忖片刻，“埃米尔……”  
　　埃米尔。比起汉娜，埃米尔更乐意打开摄像头和卡佩说话。她还记得在摄像头里第一次出现剪短头发的脑袋时映在电脑屏幕上自己吃惊的表情。但儿子既然看起来没什么不自在，想必对新发型的抵触也有限。她希望自己能尽量支持两个孩子做的决定，哪怕意味着他们都得留在德国。  
　　“所以为什么看克里特岛的消息？”  
　　卡佩比划了一下，最后干脆放弃，说出了实话：“我不知道埃米尔和汉娜今年去哪里。”  
　　佩特拉思索片刻，拍了拍卡佩的肩：“你自己去也行。”  
　　“我没打算休假。”  
　　“从功利的角度说，JP对你抢活的事不大满意，你明白，他快到极限了。”佩特拉说，“对了，努尔米旅行到哪里了？”  
　　卡佩往下翻着照片。努尔米在西班牙。  
　　南方气候温暖，他声称自己晒黑不少，去海滩游泳时背上还留了晒伤。  
　　“没让你的朋友涂防晒油？”  
　　“巴勃罗是个纯正的天主教徒，”努尔米半真半假道，“他不碰男人的背，连切公羊里脊都要让女帮工代劳。”  
　　“也不给儿子洗澡？”  
　　“嗯，看来是的。”  
　　“噢。”卡佩按捺着笑意说，“那真糟糕。你该怎么办，努尔米，得请一位西班牙姑娘给你涂防晒霜。”  
　　“理想状态下确实如此。”  
　　他们一块笑出声，卡佩希望努尔米说的一切都是真的。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　TBC  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　卡佩跟的帮派斗殴致死案没有新线索，科斯马斯基急着结案，JP从旁煽风点火，所有人都觉得这很容易，佩特拉也准备放弃，麦基似乎还在私下见某位帮派成员的情人，那个女人有两个孩子，但她的伴儿除了偶尔往她的信箱里塞一点钱外几乎从不出现，跟踪帮派某个不太老练的成员时卡佩差点被国家调查局的子弹打穿小腿。她本想坐计程车回家，但车半路抛锚，赫尔辛基最好的警探（如果没有之一）只得一瘸一拐走回家。卡佩在家门口翻了很久的钥匙，有足足十分钟她都在回忆钥匙在办公室的哪个抽屉，而它其实在她的手提包底层。她都忘了自己还带了手提包上班，因为带口袋的外套沾上呕吐物送洗了。  
　　卡佩推开门。她不太想说话，幸而屋里没有必须得说几句的人。她坐上沙发，一面庆幸埃米尔不在，一面习惯去翻手机相册。手机里没几张汉娜的相片，她总是抗拒进入卡佩的镜头。卡佩和尤西结婚时她是表情最紧绷的那个花童，为数不多的几张笑着的相片还是尤西挽着她的胳膊照的，那时埃米尔还是个婴儿。马科斯生日时爱丽丝拍了些照发过来，汉娜的头上戴着尖顶生日帽，脸上挂着克制的笑容，但那确实是微笑。埃米尔和马科斯一左一右偷走蛋糕上酒渍樱桃的瞬间也被爱丽丝捕捉下来，送到卡佩眼前。她和尤西唯一的儿子，在这个时刻里看起来既不像尤西，也不怎么像她。  
　　爱丽丝在whatsapp里发了许多张生日会的相片，但马科斯的生日都是昨天的事了。卡佩在警局熬了大半夜，回到家只睡了三小时又出勤，精力不济，甚至差点忘记回复好心的爱丽丝。她叹了口气，靠在沙发扶手上慢腾腾打字：“替我祝马科斯……”呃，“……昨天生日快乐。”  
　　“噢，索菲亚。”爱丽丝的头像是她养的英国短毛猫卡茨（卡茨是已绝育的公猫，马科斯取名品味着实令人费解），卡茨灰不溜秋，眼睛转动的时候还挺狡黠，爱丽丝的笑容有时颇有几分卡茨神韵，“要是你昨天在就好了。我们都在，只差你一个。”  
　　当然不是这么回事。卡佩在对话框里删去尤西的名字，用上她的标准回复：工作。没人会觉得这有什么不对。和尤西的挚爱们谈他反而不是件好事。至少她已经知道汉娜根本不想从她身上看见悲伤。这么揣测爱丽丝夫妇当然并不合适，但她退出对话页面前多多少少，感到有些疲倦。  
　　努尔米没有来电，也许他正在潜水，也许他在别处，卡佩总是找不到合适的时机给他发送音频邀请。实际上每一次通讯都是他打来的。她将手机相册翻到最后，是努尔米用手机拍下的西班牙，那是在格拉纳达。格拉纳达浓云聚拢，露出的一块小小穹顶看起来格外高远，金色的城墙像融化又凝固的太阳，安详地在砖面镀上一层不老的黄金。按照努尔米的说法，他此去正前往更南之处，比塔里法更南——在日光照射之下，隔着水上的薄雾，甚至还能望见摩洛哥。  
　　卡佩缩在沙发上叹了口气。沙发扶手硌得她后颈紧绷，但她暂时不想回床垫上去。  
　　  
　　案件有了重大突破，按科斯马斯基的说法，得算JP的。知名不具的线人把装着一支录音笔的信封塞进门缝，JP的重案组组员打卡时理所当然抓住良机，JP拿一分；但如果没有鉴证科的同事帮忙转录成文字，再加麦基用最近熟悉起来的黑话破译，JP的一分恐怕也得打了水漂，所以命案组也拿一分。多谢佩特拉的力挽狂澜，但这种把戏很无聊。JP都五十岁了，和二十五岁一样斤斤计较。相比之下，卡佩总是宽宏大量，她像宽容洗衣店把她的黑外套洗出一个洞那样宽容了JP和一切，这才是真实的一分，但努尔米说她只是不知道怎么正常地冲人发火而已。  
　　“我以为你对我整治偷拍汉娜的那小子的经过还有点印象。”  
　　“印象深刻。我建议换个话题。”  
　　“还有那小子该死的爸爸。”  
　　“卡佩，我承认你比普通人还讨厌，所以我们换话题。”  
　　努尔米的声音透过扩音器在房屋内扩散，他慢条斯理的腔调，在拿走刻意为之的调情口吻后，很让人舒适。卡佩想，而他的通讯总是来得那么……及时。总在她犹豫是否给他发音频邀请前就先被他找到。他应该没有心电感应才是。  
　　“聊聊新案子怎么样？”努尔米说，“你说你的新搭档不怎么开车，是吗？”  
　　“麦基是环保主义者。你的车可不是。”  
　　努尔米哼了一声，“所以你们是坐计程车追犯人，还是坐狗拉雪橇？”  
　　“狗拉雪橇。”  
　　卡佩把玻璃杯够到手边，她在酒里加了点柠檬汁。如果努尔米在旁边，兴许他们一晚能喝掉一整瓶波尔多。麦基有她关切的对象，卡佩也没打算请她上自己家来坐坐，一同在下班后对着触犯规定带出来的文件干杯。  
　　“说真的，”卡佩说，酒精让她的额头和手心冒汗，她盯着屏幕，那上面并没有努尔米的脸，这是另一个让人舒适的点——“我觉得自己工作效率有点下滑。”  
　　“因为没人给你开车。”努尔米说，“也没人替你做谷歌搜索。”  
　　卡佩小声打了个酒嗝。  
　　“卡佩？”  
　　“没什么。”卡佩拍了拍电脑显示器，光溜溜的，说实话，不太像她记忆里努尔米的脑袋，她眯起眼辨认片刻，说，“努尔米。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“你说说，你的头发还剩多少？”  
　　音频那头沉默片刻，努尔米肯定道：“你喝多了，卡佩。”  
　　卡佩在键盘上胡乱摸索，她的脑袋有点眩晕，“努尔米，你之前来我家的时候把我的威士忌喝完了吧。”  
　　“你说要忘掉这件事，卡佩。”  
　　“我忘了。”卡佩说，“你喝掉了、我的、威士忌。对不？”  
　　努尔米叹了口气，“我还送了你瓶巴罗洛呢。你该不会也喝掉了？”  
　　“没。”卡佩压低了嗓子，故作深沉，“威士忌。是吧。”  
　　“你确实喝太多了。”努尔米说，“我得关掉音频，卡佩，你明天出勤，需要我叫醒你吗？——卡佩？”  
　　卡佩拿靠垫遮住自己的脸庞，发出了轻微的鼾声。  
　　  
　　事件发生的时候，麦基在后方和佩特拉原地待机，卡佩正踩着离合器在路上全力追赶目标，而JP在另一条路等着包抄，一切原本极为顺利，但平缓的小道出现了自制的路障——她不是没见过这种东西，只是没料到在人来人往的大道上对方也敢这么下套。铲净的雪堆在路旁，她握着方向盘失控打滑撞上路灯，安全气囊良好运作，她连皮都没怎么擦破。  
　　她花了点力气拨开气囊，下车检查车身状况。  
　　妈的。卡佩蹲下身看了看车前盖凹陷的部分，碎了一地的车灯自不必说——她不知道努尔米在他的车上花了多少钱，但一定不少于他买潜水设备的数字。老天，她甚至没法开口说这事，这简直和汉娜抄着手对她说埃米尔跑丢了、哪儿也找不着了差不多。她蹲在车旁，心想，她弄坏了努尔米的“埃米尔”。  
　　附近凑巧路过一辆空的计程车，她匆匆忙忙给拖车公司打完电话，就拉开车门给司机下了追赶的指示。佩特拉及时在广播里更新了情况，请调新的警力从旁支应，变动过的阵型顺利地将嫌犯逼入实现埋伏好的小道，JP等得“骨头缝都痒了”，一鼓作气将这个帮派中的隐藏智囊拿下。JP又一分，所以审讯也是他的了。  
　　卡佩下车后司机凑上来说：“总算赶上了，不是吗。”  
　　她转头，愣了一下。“乌思科？”  
　　安娜·贝里达尔的丈夫看起来比妻子刚死时要精神不少。他耸耸肩，说：“卡佩警探，你坐进来时候看起来真像在拍美国电影。”  
　　卡佩把手插在口袋里，这件外套没有从前那件合体，连口袋的触感都十分古怪，“我的车坏了。他们设了路障。”  
　　“那真糟糕。”乌思科说，他比划了一下，说，“要开回去吗？”  
　　“影响你做生意吗？”卡佩翻了翻钱包，“我得照付你钱。”  
　　乌思科耸了耸肩，说：“好吧。”  
　　将车开到警局门口时，乌思科问她要不要一起出去喝一杯。  
　　他被捕，险些被当成杀妻犯判处终身监禁，没有足够的存款为自己保释，忍受药物滥用的后遗症，还有两个没成年的女孩要抚养。卡佩是警局里为数不多为他奔走到最后的人。乌思科应付生活应付得十分艰难，邀请一位了解这桩悲剧的知情人去酒馆里一同坐坐是可以理解的。  
　　他们各自点了一杯啤酒，乌思科喝到三分之一的时候，开始叙述他与妻子安娜·于哈从前的故事。没有亲手杀死她的事实从另一种角度而言反而成了对他的折磨，愤怒磨平，悔恨难消，到最后他只能对卡佩喃喃自语一些只有他自己才明白的细碎片段。他仍然爱着安娜，但这爱已失去被宣诸于口的意义。时间只能令人更能忍受痛苦，如同催老新结痂的创口：肉身如一层无知无识的橡胶，灵魂在另一侧独自凝视。灵魂似乎没有那么多触觉神经，但仍有那么多痛楚难以忍受。在堪堪收拢的皮肉创口上，新的撕裂横过，鲜血涌现，赫尔辛基的二月滴水成冰。  
　　她在乌思科开始哭泣的时候点了一支烟，不幸被呛了一口，猛烈咳嗽起来。  
　　  
　　卡佩打开门，将手提包和外套一起扔到沙发上。她该去洗个澡，再收拾一下地上散乱的酒瓶，但她动弹不得。离开乌思科，她才有余裕回忆一切，卡佩将额头抵上手背，叹息一声。  
　　“卡佩？”  
　　努尔米的声音从黑透的屏幕里传来：“卡佩，你睡了吗？”  
　　卡佩捏了捏鼻梁，但她的鼻音依然重得可疑：“努尔米，你什么时候——”  
　　“我没挂断。”努尔米说，“当然花了很多网络费用，问题不在这，卡佩，对我说话。”  
　　“说什么？”  
　　“说你糟透了。”  
　　“我很好，只是喝多了。”卡佩吸了吸鼻子，“努尔米。对我说话。”  
　　“说什么？”  
　　卡佩犹豫片刻，说：“我弄坏了你的车。”  
　　“你希望我痛骂你一顿。”  
　　“差不多。”  
　　“卡佩，”努尔米说，“在听吗？”  
　　“卡佩快下线了，”她渐渐滑到软垫里，说，“努尔米警探，请抓紧时间。”  
　　音频那头一阵响动，努尔米只来得及说出一个元音，音频就被挂断了。卡佩将脸埋进软垫，深深吸了口气。  
　　  
　　TBC


End file.
